A Night To Remember
by Rock Raider
Summary: What happened after Fry & Amy got home from Mercury in Put Your Head On My Shoulders. Rated for sex.


Disclaimer:I own nobody here. Philip J. Fry & Amy Wong both belong to Matt Groening. I just own the story.

**A night to remember.**

By:Rock Raider.

Fry & Amy just got back to Earth after their car ran out of fuel on Planet Mercury. By the time they were at Fry's home it was 9:30 pm.

"Woah." Fry said, checking his watch. "It's really late. Maybe I should get you home." Amy looked at Fry.

"Aw, Fry." She said, sounding disappointed. "Can't I spend the night here with you?" Fry stared for a bit, and then he responded.

"Sure, okay." He said. Amy hugged & pecked him on the lips.

"Thanks, Fry." Amy said. The 2 walked into the Robot Arms apartment. Bender was out, so there was nobody there but Fry & Amy. Fry flipped on the lights & lit up the room. Amy was slightly repulsed by the filthy state Fry's room was in, & shuddered. Fry just walked into the room, followed closely by Amy.

"Sorry about the mess." Fry said. "Bender & I aren't your basic housekeeping type."

"Yeah, I see that." Amy said. She looked around and saw that the place was a mess. There were dirty old pizza boxes, some with moldy old half-eaten pizza still inside, with fungus growing on the crust. Dirty clothes were everywhere, & Amy could practically feel the stench on her skin. The fridge was full of sodas without fizz, & milk cartons containing smelly cream. Plus, it wasn't even plugged into an outlet. Fry's TV had a sock hanging from it, & the dresser it was on only had 1 shelf, with the top just being an empty hole. Fry even had a picture of Leela on 1 of the pizza box piles. Fry walked over to his bed, which was essentially 2 old mattresses with an old dark green blanket on them. He sat down on them & looked up at Amy.

"So, where will you be sleeping?" He asked. Amy looked at Fry for a few seconds, then got a seductive look on her face.

"I'm looking right where I'll be sleeping, Fry." She said in a sly tone. Fry cocked his head.

"Then, where'll I sleep?" He asked. Amy giggled.

"With me." She said in a seductive tone. She then sat on Fry's lap & pushed him onto the bed so he was laying on it.

"Uh, Amy?" Fry asked. Amy just put a finger on his lips.

"Hush, Fry." She said quietly. "Just relax & let me make you feel things I doubt you have ever felt before." She then kissed Fry. Fry was surprised at first, but he eventually returned the kiss. Fry & Amy's hands then explored each other, feeling each other up. Everything seemed to fade away around them from that kiss. All they felt was each other. Amy didn't even notice the mess. Fry's touch overwhelmed all her senses. Amy then reached for the fly on Fry's jeans & slowly unzipped it, giving Fry an idea of what Amy had planned, giving him a small erection. Fry reached for the zipper on Amy's shirt & slowly unzipped that. He then took Amy's shirt off, bringing her bracelet off, revealing a white lacy bra. Amy undid Fry's belt, & then pushed down his pants. She also used her feet to take off Fry's shoes & socks so she could remove his pants. Fry, in turn, took Amy's boots off with his feet, then he slowly pushed Amy's pants off of her body. First with his hands, then with his feet. Amy then took off Fry's jacket. She slowly moved each arm out, then pulled it out from under him, she then threw it onto the TV. Fry slowly moved his hands from around Amy back onto her breasts. He cupped 1 breast in each hand & caressed them both softly. This caused Amy to break the kiss & moan softly, enjoying the feeling of Fry's hands stroking & caressing both her breasts. He then slowly moved the bra up over Amy's head & threw it aside. Amy looked down at Fry, who had his eyes fixed on Amy's exposed breasts, making his erection even more noticeable. She smiled at this.

"See something you like?" She asked. She grabbed both her breasts & pushed them up. She then let go, causing them both to bounce. This caused Fry to become even more aroused.

"Well, yeah." Fry said. Amy gave him a seductive smile & brought her body down so it was touching Fry's. She then grabbed the bottom of Fry's shirt & pulled it up & over his head. She tossed that aside as well. She then lay down so her bare torso was touching Fry's equally bare torso. Amy rubbed her crotch against Fry, making his erection harder. Fry grabbed Amy's underwear & pulled it down, first with hands, and then with feet. Amy was now naked, & really wanting Fry. Fry smiled & grabbed Amy's underwear & pulled it down as well. First with hands, and then with feet. Now both were naked, & wanting each other more than ever now. Amy sat up & lined up her crotch with Fry's. She took Fry's erection & aimed it at her crotch. She then let go & brought herself down on it, causing Fry to enter Amy Wong. Fry's eyes shot wide open & his mouth opened wide as well. He filled Amy up completely, & could feel her warmth & moist inside's smothering his erection. Amy shifted her body upwards, bringing Fry out, but leaving the tip of his erection inside. She then continued to slowly bounce on Fry's crotch & his erection slowly slid in & out at a steady pace. Fry closed his eyes & bobbed his head up & down to the rhythm of Amy's bouncing. Amy didn't notice the mess anymore; she was focused only on the pleasure of what they were doing. Fry opened up his eyes slightly & saw Amy bouncing on him, & her breasts bouncing as well. Fry reached up with both his hands & started caressing Amy's breasts.

"Ooooh yeah." Amy said slowly. Fry closed his eyes again & lay his head back, leaving his hands on Amy's breasts. He felt a climax coming on. He tried to hold it back, causing him to grit his teeth & close his eyes even harder, & after a while, the climax was gone. Fry enjoyed the feel of Amy's warmth on his erection, & Amy's inner walls stroking along his erection. He felt like he was in total heaven from all the pleasure. Soon enough Fry felt another climax coming on, he held it down, causing him to grit his teeth & close his eyes even tighter, & it to left.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah yeah." Fry whispered. He then felt Amy start turning. He let go of her breasts & opened his eyes. Now Amy's back was facing him. She was still bouncing on him, & Fry looked down to see her butt. Fry reached over & put both hands on Amy's butt. She continued to bounce & enjoyed the feel of Fry's warm hands touching her, as well as the feeling of Fry's erection inside her. She rubbed her butt against Fry's crotch, making Fry's erection move around inside her. This caused Fry to feel another approaching climax. Fry held it down, gritting his teeth & closing his eyes tight, & it went away. Amy continued to grind down on Fry's erection, feeling the pleasure it gave her. Fry continued to feel it too, & it was the most amazing thing he ever felt.

"Ooooh, Fry." She said. Through it all she didn't open her eyes, or see the mess. Fry's hands slowly traveled around Amy's smooth butt, which she also found very pleasurable. She continued to bounce on him, feeling him slide in & out of her, finding pleasure in it. Fry, amidst all the bliss & the pleasure, found it amazing that a woman from a rich family would behave like this. Yet, he liked seeing this side of Amy. Maybe it was because of what she was currently doing to him, & all the pleasure he felt from it. He felt another climax coming on. He held it down, shutting his eyes tighter & gritting his teeth, & made it go as well. Fry & Amy wanted this to last as long as they could make it. They were both in heaven, & wanted to stay there, in the heaven that is sex. Amy continued to bounce on Fry, in a flurry of bliss she didn't want to end. Fry just lay back, feeling the pleasure from what Amy was doing. Amy turned her head & looked down at Fry. She smiled when she saw the look on his face from the pleasure that they were experiencing. Fry felt another climax coming on. He held it down, making his teeth grit, & his eyes shut even tighter. He then made the climax subside, & his face returned to normal. Amy lay down so her back was touching Fry's torso. Her bouncing turned into backwards thrusting.

"Uuuuurrrrgh. Nnnnnnnn." Fry moaned. He snaked his arms up & ran his hands along the sides of Amy's torso to her breasts. He cupped Amy's breasts in his hands & started caressing them again. Amy moaned even more from the pleasure of Fry's hands softly caressing her breasts & Fry's breath against her neck. Fry enjoyed the feel of Amy's warm skin on his, as well as his erection being stroked by her inner walls. Fry felt yet, another climax approaching. He held it back, gritting his teeth & shutting his eyes tighter, & it went away, making his face return to normal. Amy continued to grind down on Fry's erection, lost in a torrent of bliss she never wanted to escape from.

"Oh, Fry." Amy moaned.

"Ooh, Amy." Fry replied. Fry nuzzled his cheek against Amy's neck while she continued doing Fry. Amy simply breathed, enjoying the feel of Fry's erection inside of her. Fry simply breathed as well, though a bit louder than Amy. Amy slowly moved her arms up to Fry's & lay her hands softly on Fry's wrists as he continuously caressed her breasts. Fry then pinched Amy's nipples softly, causing her to grit her teeth a little. Fry twisted Amy's nipples, causing her to feel great amounts of pleasure.

"Ooh, Fry." Amy said. "That feels so good."

"You want more, baby?" Fry asked slyly. He began twisting Amy's nipples more, listening to Amy moan with pleasure.

"Ooh, Fry." Amy moaned. "Keep going." Amy continued to grind on Fry, feeling bliss from both sides of her body. Fry enjoyed what he felt too. He squeezed Amy's breasts in his hands, making her feel even more pleasure, which in turn, caused her to grind onto him harder.

"Nngh, yeah." He forced out through the pleasure. He was feeling all sorts of things only Amy possibly could make him feel. Amy just stayed there & made this last as long as she possibly could before their climaxes came. She enjoyed everything, Fry's body against her back, her breasts cupped in his hands, but most of all, his hardness inside her. She thrust her hips up & down, causing Fry to feel more pleasure & caress her breasts even more. Amy didn't want this to stop, & was amazed herself at how long Fry had gone without climaxing inside her. She hadn't even felt her peak coming yet, so she went on pleasuring Fry. Fry was enjoying the feel of Amy's bare skin against his own. He didn't want this to end, but he knew he had to come soon. But until then, Amy continued to pleasure him, & end up being pleasured herself. Fry felt another climax coming. He held it down, gritting his teeth & shutting his eyes tighter. The climax then subsided, which returned his face to normal. Amy turned her head so she could see Fry & wrapped her arm around his head. She brought it close, still thrusting onto him, & kissed him on the lips, slipping her tongue into his mouth. Fry then brought his hand off Amy's breast & brought it to her cheek. Fry just softly stroked Amy's check as she gyrated his crotch & erection. Fry & Amy never wanted this to stop, they were finding too much pleasure in it. Fry felt another climax coming on. Fry held it in, & it receded back. Amy just continued to gyrate him, giving him pleasure like no other. Fry removed his hand from Amy's breast & ran it down her belly to her hip. Amy then turned onto her front so her front was touching Fry's. Amy then thrust down onto him, causing Fry to enter her. Fry placed his hand on the base of Amy's spine & rubbed it softly. Amy continued to grind down on him, feeling him enter & exit her warmth. Fry could feel Amy's breasts & nipples on his chest, & the feeling brought him much more pleasure than all of the other times. Amy shifted her body up to give Fry a better view of her breasts, still bringing him in & out of her. Fry sat up a little & cupped Amy's left breast in his hand & took the nipple into his mouth, suckling it. Amy moaned a little in pleasure.

"Ooh yeah, Fry." She moaned. "That feels so… so good." Fry took her right breast into his hand & softly caressed it, causing her to moan even more. "Uuh, Fry." She moaned. She grinded down onto Fry's hardness a little harder & quicker now. Fry could feel another climax building & tried to hold it down, causing his eyes to clench shut, but it didn't work this time. This climax would be it. Amy could feel herself reaching her peak herself, & prepared herself for it. She continued to grind down on him, each gyrate bringing her closer to "it". After a few thrusts, neither could hold it in any longer. Fry decided to release it, & so did Amy.

"Rrrrrrrrrrnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggghhhhhhh." He moaned, removing his mouth from Amy's nipple.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh." Amy moaned. At the same time, they both released themselves, Fry spraying into Amy, & Amy spilling all over Fry's inner thighs. Both were now real sweaty & breathing heavily from their love-making. Amy laid herself onto Fry, too tired to move. "Woooaaaahhhh." She moaned. "That was so awesome."

"Yeah." Fry said, nodding. "You were really good."

"You too." Amy said, kissing Fry on the lips. She then wrapped her arms around Fry & rested her head next to his. Fry wrapped his arms around Amy, & the 2 drifted off into sleep. The guys at work sure were gonna get a story outta this.

The End.


End file.
